moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: September 19th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from September 19th. 35 LC. Record Zanbor Emerson: '''This session will come to order. Our first order of business is to congratulate the Durthan's on their marriage. Our second order of business is to hear from Senator Baelheit regarding what happened in the sewers. '''Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Councilor. Gentlemen, Ladies, and associated species, I am pleased to announce that after a brief period of repairs, Dalaran's water is flowing once again and it is clean and pure. In what appears to be the long-term effects of reckless potion disposal in our Sewers, These magical enzymes finally conglomerated into an enigmatic Elemental being, Nicknamed Amalgas by the locals. After a week of Investigations, the decision was finally made to descend into the sewers and hunt the creature down, which had been responsible for propagating the pollution and the damage to the sewer system. We confronted the creature in the City's Central drainage. After some... Interesting... potion usage, which it had attacked us with, we managed to freeze the creature and destroy it's Nucleus. This caused a chain reaction that dissolved the remaining potion waste in the sewers. While all's well that ends well, this should probably be a reminder of the effects we can have on such a small environment as our City. And make sure this does not happen again. Thank you, Councilor. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Senator Durthan can you talk about Wednesday's classs? '''Matiff Durthan: Wednesday evening, a class was given about Old Gods by Elorae. She discusses theories on the origins and purpose for the Old Gods, as well as informing those about the history of the Old Gods here on this world. It was very enlightening, overall, and was very well done. I'd applaud her if she was here, but seems she's probably lost in research somewhere. That is all. Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Price, care to discuss what happened on Thursday? '''Victor Price: For those that have been attentive to the matter of the Creative Wizard School's displaced students- on Thursday, we recovered another individual with a promising future. One Mr. James Gold has been brought back to Dalaran after a rather, erm.. interesting performance about the defeat of the Scourge...in which real corpses were involved. He is safe, and sound, but we've not found the Director of the Creative Wizard School just yet. If you would like to donate coin toward the re-establishment, please remember, you can always come to Lady Hellissa Brisby or myself. I do thank you. Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Next week is the start of Brewfest, our favorite time of the year. Our friendly Dwarvish allies, the Dwarven Vanguard, have invited us to several events throughout the next two weeks to celebrate. Ourcelebration will be on Tuesday. Also on Friday will be the fourth Dazzling Championship and tonight at nine there will be a Azerothian Coalition Ball. Hopefully we will not run too long and we can attend. Now I call on the Chancellor who has an announcement to make. '''Damon Halliwell: Thank you. My friends, some of you have known me a long time, others have no clue who I am because of my absence. So for those new to the Senate. I am Damon Halliwell, Current Chancellor of the Senate. I apologize for my absence but other matters required my attention. I stand here once more before you all with great news and also a sad realization. First to the happy news, my absence from the Senate has been because I have been speaking with the Gilneas House of Nobles. After much talking it has been decided that I am to be elevated to the title of Count because of the restoration of my family’s noble lands. The hope is that the larger lands may be restored as well. I must personally thank my wonderful daughter Lysabet Abigail Halliwell for it was her actions that restored the lands. This being said you will all understand when I say that much of my time will have to be dedicated to my new county and that leads me into my other news. I help to found this Senate, it started as a dream and has grown. I look around this room to new and old faces and I am reminded that this is not just another sect of the Kirin Tor, but a family. A family that has had its ups and its down. You know when I was named Chancellor I did not wish it. It was forced onto me but I took the job for I knew I was what the Senate needed. I put my life on hold and gave the Senate everything I had. I lost my marriage and some of my own sanity to it and as I look back on my reign as Chancellor and I regret none of it and would do it all again. It is with a heavy heart that tonight I announce my plan to retire from the role of Chancellor. I shall remain for a few more months but then another shall take up the role as I once did. The Senate once needed me to survive but now as I look out at it I know that my time has come to an end and another will lead it into even greater glory. Thank you. Zanbor Emerson: '''I am sure I speak for everyone here when I say we are sorry to see you go and are thankful for the years of service to the Kirin Tor. Does anyone else wish to speak tonight? '''Gao Shang: I may wish to bring up an announcement. Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Shang. '''Gao Shang: Thank you, Speaker. I shall make this brief, friends. On a much lighter note; I hear that Brewfest looms. The Dwarves of Ironforge are hosting an array of events that all are invited to, and have extended the invitation to Dalaran. That's all I have to say! Thank you for allowing me to bring up a smaller note to such an important session. I would like to add, a thank you to the Chancellor for his service. You were most excellent in your duties. Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Shang stay right there. For your service to this city and this senate you are being promoted to the rank of Senator. Congratulations sir. '''Gao Shang: Oh! Well this is unexpected! Thank you, Speaker. I am grateful to be a part of this wonderful city and serve it! Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. This session is adjourned. The Azerothian Coalition's ball is being held in the Beer Garden in ten minutes. I encourage you all to attend. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Events Category:Documents